


Hazy Shade of Winter

by Zyxst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Winter Soldier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Knotting, Light Angst, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, POV Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Short-Haired Bucky Barnes, Smut, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, disassociative personality disorder, omegaverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: As you start your heat, Bucky starts his first natural rut in decades.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, winter soldier/reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 466
Collections: Explicit Stories





	Hazy Shade of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> My first dip into the Omegaverse AU. Bucky's look for this story is based on the photos from The Falcon and The Winter Soldier set.

Bucky woke feeling ...off.

He lay in bed analyzing himself. His head felt fuzzy and his thoughts a jumble of confusion. If he  
didn't know better, he'd say he was nursing a nasty hangover, or worse, awakening from cryo sleep.

He glanced to his right and found your side of the bed empty. Closing his eyes, he listened. You  
were puttering around in the kitchen. Shit, your heat was starting soon. He snorted. After five years  
together, how could he forget his omega's heats came like clockwork. "I'm a textbook omega," you'd  
told him with a laugh. "Heat every three months."

Bucky reached under the sheet to fondle his cock. A few strokes in and he stopped. "'Mega's going into  
heat and you wanna jack off? The fuck is wrong with you?" He tossed the sheet off and stood up,  
immediately regretting the movement. His legs buckled. He caught himself before he fell over. He  
called out your name. 

Something was seriously wrong with him. Sitting on the bed, he cradled his head in his palms. The  
HYDRA serum made him immune to disease, so it couldn't be anything mundane like the flu. His mind  
kept going back to being woken from cryo. Technically, he had no memories of it, but the frequency  
of it happening was ingrained in him.

When she entered the room, he wrapped his arms around her; the flesh one tight around her waist and  
the metal one gripping her jaw. The alpha felt her body stiffen against him. He pushed her head  
aside and scented her. Vanilla and cinnamon rolled over him. He recognized it. The scar over her  
scent gland sparked a memory in his Swiss cheese brain. 

This is The Other's omega; The Other's mate.

"Bucky? Are you-" she asked shyly, getting cut off by his envious growl. The omega submitted  
instantly. She tilted her head to expose more of her neck and arched her butt back against his hard  
cock. "Alpha," she purred. She caressed his forearms and turned to look up at him. Another growl  
made her hesitate, but she went up on her toes and nuzzled his scent glad. "Mmmm, you're in your  
rut. Fuck, I didn't think you could smell any sexier." She nipped the mating scar, sucking on the  
flesh.

Another alpha growl, this time louder and deeper. He hoisted the omega up and tossed her the short  
distance onto the bed. She gasped in shock. He deftly removed her loose shorts and flipped her onto  
her belly. Grabbing her hips, he attempted to present her only to see her already properly  
positioning herself. He cupped her ass and stroked his thumbs down the cleft, separating the pert  
globes. Eyes darkened with lust stared at the exposed, glistening treasure. He dragged her backwards  
until his swollen dick brushed along her open pussy. "Alpha please, fuck," she begged, pushing  
against him searching for release. 

The warmth enveloped his cock as he sank inside her channel. Shutting his eyes, he savored the  
moment and accepted the loss of control. He shook his head to clear his mind. He wanted one final  
thing before retreating to his safe haven. The alpha snapped his hips a few times until he'd  
successfully knotted the omega beneath him.

Bucky found himself barely holding his full weight off you. He nosed the shell of your ear, pressing  
his lips against the pulse point nearby. "Love you," he mumbled before carefully shifting them onto  
their sides. He lifted your knee and draped it over his. "Okay 'mega?" His hands drifted up to  
massage your breasts.

"Are you? You were kinda out of it." Bucky hid his face in your hair. "You smelled like you, but  
different? I mean, scents get stronger during heats and ruts and it wasn't like that."

"Gun powder. The extra smell is gun powder." He did not want to talk about this, not now. The  
doctors would tell him he should; that his mate should know the Winter Soldier still lurked in his  
mind.

He sighed.

"Buck, you can tell me anything," you reminded him. One of your hands reached up to touch his face.  
"This is your first, natural rut in, how long? Plus I'm going into heat already, so I'm sure that's  
putting fuel to the fire."

"Babe, don't talk like that." He rolled your nipples between his knuckles. Your cunt squeezed around  
the knot holding them together. He bit his lip and rumbled a very satisfied growl. "Why don't we  
talk about our pups."

You hummed happily, palming your flat belly. "This is the best time for it. Alpha in rut and omega  
in heat pretty well guarantee a pup." You began to rock her hips, pushing his metal hand down and  
forcing a couple digits to rub around your clit. "Tell Winter that's his new mission. Get a pup in  
his omega's belly."

Bucky took control of his fingering, urging his mate to cum. Being fully knotted didn't allow for  
much movement without causing severe pain to both of them, but clitoral stimulation gave you strong  
orgasms. The clench and relax of your pussy around his knot was enough for him to cum again. "Fuck,"  
he moaned. He brought his slick-coated hand up to your mouth, shoving two fingers inside. You  
gagged a little when he touched the back of your throat. You pulled back slightly, but Bucky grabbed  
your hair to hold you still. "Gonna fuck your face 'til my knot drops, then gonna fuck that hot  
cunt of yours."

He sensed Winter's silent presence lurking in the shadows of his mind.

Watching.

Analyzing.

Learning.

Ready to comply.


End file.
